


The Bedtime Story

by thatsoccercoach



Series: Which Door? [28]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach
Summary: A bedtime story with a wee dragon.





	The Bedtime Story

                                                          

She came in the door, dropped her keys in the tray on the table, and shrugged wearily out of her coat. The shift at the hospital had been a long one and all Claire wanted was to fall into Jamie’s embrace. _Maybe not quite yet_ she mused, smiling at the sets of little footsteps she could hear drawing near.

“Mama! Da told us a story about a dragon!” Faith cried as she came hurtling around the corner, the footies of her pajamas slipping a bit on our hardwood floors. Dark curls bouncing she threw herself into Claire’s arms with the implicit trust of a toddler. Bree, less steady on two feet but no less enthusiastic about greeting her mama, followed close behind and pushed into the hug.

“A dragon story for bedtime?” she questioned skeptically.

“Rrrrraaaaar!” shrieked Bree, giggling impishly.

“Jamie,” she directed her gaze to the form of her husband who had somehow materialized right behind the girls with no warning at all. “A dragon? Do you really think that was wise?”

“Och, ‘twas just a bitty wee beastie, Sassenach.” He winked absurdly, both eyes closing at the same time in some odd genetic quirk.

Faith and Bree both bobbed their heads in affirmation. “It was, Mama,” Faith confirmed definitively. “It was a bitty wee dragon that saved the princess.”

“Pincess,” Bree affirmed.

Claire’s heart swelled at the sight and she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She’d had no family but dear Uncle Lamb for such a long time before she met Jamie. Then, it seemed like it might be just the two of them, Claire and Jamie on their own. Somehow, she’d been blessed far beyond what she ever dreamt. Her eyes locked with Jamie’s over the heads of their daughters. He could read her mind, she knew it and took comfort in it.

“Well, I’m pleased that your Da told you such a lovely bedtime story, Lovies, but it’s time to be off to bed now!” Claire wrestled a squirming Bree into her arms while Jamie tenderly reached out a large hand to the more compliant Faith.

It may be a while before she could unwind from her day in the embrace of her husband, but she wouldn’t trade this time for anything.


End file.
